


Sacrifice

by Sinisterf



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinisterf/pseuds/Sinisterf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick would do anything to make sure that Bruce never finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a fill for the following Young Justice Kink Meme prompt:  
>  _  
> So Bruce has this friend - Harvey. And Bruce thinks he walks on water, and he thinks it's great that Harvey gets along with Dick and likes to show him around town and take him to museums and things while Bruce is busy with his company (or, you know, actually off fighting crime, but Harvey doesn't know that)._
> 
>  _What Bruce doesn't know - and what Dick doesn't tell him because Harvey is Bruce's best friend in the world and Dick doesn't want to take that away from Bruce - is that Harvey likes him a little too much. Harvey likes Dick a lot, likes him to take his clothes off, likes them to be naked together and do things._
> 
> And yes. I do know that this officially makes me evil.

It’s hard not to say something. So hard to stay quiet. But he just couldn’t…couldn’t talk about it. He would do anything to protect those he loved, even if it meant he had to suffer.

It’s a sacrifice he is willing to make. Because that is what it means to be family.

That is what it means to be a hero.

To sacrifice.

Still, sometimes he dreams that the words flow from his mouth, beyond his control. He starts to speak, intending to say something harmless: “How’s the weather?” or “Alfred makes the best cookies!”

Instead it comes out.

All of it.

“Harvey isn’t who you think he is, Bruce.”

“Harvey hurts me, Bruce.”

He tries to stop, but he can’t. It’s like his body isn’t his. Like he’s watching himself from outside and cannot get inside. He fights. He bangs his fist and they rail against nothing.

No matter what he does he cannot make the words stop.

And then he wakes up, shivering, shaking, and so thankful that it’s just a dream.

It is almost as bad as the other dreams. The ones that replay his time with Harvey like an old movie. As if he’s watching it all from a shaky projector. The scenes cut in and out. Their voices like a bad dub, they don’t match the movement of their mouths.

And instead of being outside his body, he’s so inside that he feels everything as if it’s still happening. When he moves to get away his body pushes forward instead. When he says no, it comes out as yes.

When he tries to cry he moans and begs.

He presses his eyes closed so he doesn’t have to see anymore. But it doesn’t stop.

Harvey’s hands on Dick’s sweaty skin, touching the inside of his thighs, his rough voice panting in Dick’s ear.

“You’re so beautiful, baby.”

They are naked.

And Dick’s so hard and embarrassed. Harvey’s fingers on Dick’s mouth, pressing into his lips, caressing before Harvey kisses them. His tongue slipping inside, licking and tasting. Dick wants to bite, but he doesn’t. He kisses back. And when Harvey drags open-mouthed kisses down his neck and chest until he sucks him in, licking and groaning around him, Dick thrusts and thrusts and thrusts.

Until his eyes open. And he sees what he was trying so hard to ignore.

They are at Mt Justice. And everyone is there. Bruce, Alfred, Wally...all of the team. Watching in disapproval. Because Dick is naked, sweaty, panting and begging.

And Harvey... Harvey is fucking him in front of everyone.

Bruce turns away.

And then Dick's coming, begging Bruce to not leave. Tears finally escaping. He's crying and no one cares.

Bruce is gone.

He hates himself when he wakes up. His sheets as wet as his face.

Later, at the kitchen table Bruce drinks a cup of black coffee while Dick eats his cheerios. They talk about the news. Harvey's won another case and Bruce is so proud of what Harvey does for Gotham.

They talk about Dick’s classes, about everything. Except for that.

He never says a word.

Because he won't lose Bruce, like he's lost everything else.

He’d do anything to avoid that.

He makes the sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ciaan and xandyrd for their assistance in proof reading this work. Any left over mistakes are solely mine.


End file.
